


Learned it From the Pizza Man

by YeoSanguineous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Ateez Supernatural (TV) AU, M/M, Quote: I learned that from the pizza man. (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeoSanguineous/pseuds/YeoSanguineous
Summary: Ateez AU one shot of the famous Pizza Man scene, but twisted to fit our pirate boys.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Learned it From the Pizza Man

The floor creaked heavily as Seonghwa, Yunho, San, and Yeosang walked along the long hallway of the old, abandoned recording studio. A wet, musty smell seeped through the air, no sound other than the creak of the floors and the drip of water from what had to have been a broken pipe. Gazes shifted around, keeping their guards up, that was, until San came to a dead stop, ear turning up as if he'd heard something. 

"What? What is it?" 

Seonghwa growled quietly under his breath, turning full alert, fingers tapping at the knife in his pocket just in case. The ebony haired angel though, would have no time to answer, before the hall reverberated with the guttural growls of something canine. Yunho's eyes widened, but Yeosang seemed unphased, shaking his head a little as they stood there. 

"Damnit...here comes the guards. We need to move, unless you guys want to become dog chow. Go!" 

The black haired demon's words were a demand and not a statement, shoving the two hunters and the angel forward toward the door at the middle of the hallway. The group of four took off, Yunho gazing back at the empty space that was now reverberating with the howls and snarls of beasts he couldn't exactly see. 

Yeosang gripped hard to Yunho's shirt, yanking him through the doorway as Seonghwa stepped forward, shoving a heavy pipe in the door to jam it from the inside. The dogs snarled and slammed their bodies into the door, or at least that was the sound that was being given off in that moment. Yunho quickly jumped into action, throwing a salt line at the base of the door just in case. 

Yeosang could feel all of their eyes suddenly on him, grumbling to himself and leaning against the wall. Seonghwa was glaring at him especially hard, gaze steely as he finally spoke. 

"I knew this was a trap." 

The demon chuckled, waving him off almost instantly with his hand and a raise of his eyebrow.

"What do you want, a pepero?" 

Yunho looked more apprehensive, watching the door shake more and more with each attempt to break it. 

"How many of them are there?" 

"Lot's, and they're starving. Don't worry, I'll be cheering you on from Seoul." 

Yeosang smirked, watching all of their eyes go wide with their sudden confusion and anger. They had to have known he wasn't about to stick around for this when he could easily get out of there. 

"Hey it's ok, letting them chew through my meat suit will buy you some time at least to escape. For the record, I didn't know this was Hongjoong's trap, but I'm going to have to say geonbae geonbae and get on out of here. See ya losers!" 

"You son of a-" 

Seonghwa would cut his own words short, smirking hard as Yeosang stood there, mouth open, but not being able to smoke out of his current body. A contented chuckle slipped his lips, watching him utterly fail. 

"Looks like you aren't going anywhere there pal. You're stuck with us whether you like it or not!" 

San nodded in agreement, gaze falling on the smaller demon.

"It's a spell. While we're in this studio, we're locked inside our bodies, so we can't pull any funny business. Smart move on his part." 

Seonghwa cracked his neck, glaring at Yeosang once more, smirk never leaving his lips as he spoke once more. 

"Karma's a bitch...bitch." 

Yunho shook his head, annoyed with the group's lack of focus on the problem. The hellhounds were sure to break through the door if they didn't think of a plan. Reaching into his pocket, he shoved the large knife from it into Yeosang's hands.

"You're the only one who can see them, so you're going to have to take this, and go fight them off. That's the only way we're getting out of here. It's our only shot." 

Yeosang shook his head no, shoving the knife back toward the taller male. 

"No, we need that knife for Hongjoong. Take it and go. Go kill that skeevy pirate bastard, i'll hold off the dogs." 

Seonghwa grumbled once more, looking at the black haired demon with an annoyed gaze. 

"And just how exactly do you plan on do-" 

The hunter once again cut his sentence short as Yeosang stepped up to San pushing him back into the wall behind him. His hand reached up to cup the back of the angel's neck, lips crashing down on San's and pressing to his in a kiss. Yeosang's hand reached around the inside of San's trench coat, pressing his body tight against his a moment before pulling back, a cute smile twitching across his face. 

San though, would not let the demon get another step in before he gripped him by the hips, lifting him up and spinning him around, slamming him into the wall and pinning him. Yeosang's arm had snaked around San's neck to brace himself, and San's hand gently feathered down the side of Yeosang's hair as he leaned in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. The angel's knee pressed itself between the demon's legs, and his hands twisting through and kneading at Yeosang's hair now. San's tongue slid into Yeosang's mouth as he pressed closer, the demon's breath hitching in his lungs as he kissed back enthusiastically.

Yunho and Seonghwa both shot each other confused looks, nodding toward the door as if to indicate that regardless of whatever the heck that just was, they needed to get moving or they'd be dealing with hellhounds. After a moment more, San finally pulled away, hand resting on Yeosang's cheek, feathering down his collarbone, and down his chest as Yeosang was left there, panting, yet grinning ear to ear. 

"Wh-what was that?" 

The demon questioned, eyes twinkling excitedly, licking his lips a little as he stayed with his back still pressed to the wall. The two hunter's raised their brows toward San, confused and wondering what possible answer the angel could even give to explain what had happened just then. San remained stone faced, the angel speaking without a second of hesitation. 

"I learned that from the pizza man." 

Seonghwa's gaze moved down a moment, realization hitting him and making him slightly cringe at the thought of the slightly scrambled angel learning something from a porno movie. Yeosang merely bounced his hip, tilting his head a little and smiling up at the angel. 

"Well well...A plus for you. Mmm I feel so...clean." 

It was obvious in the demon's gaze he was smitten, still in a lustful daze by the sudden unexpected embrace. Shaking the cobwebs, he lifted up the long, silver sword that he'd acquired from San's trenchcoat, waving it a little in his hand. 

"Oh-ok I gotta go." 

Yeosang huffed, trying to collect himself and remind himself that in a few moments he'd be fighting a bunch of ravenous hellhounds as a diversion. 

"Woah woah...is that going to work on a hellhound?" 

Yunho questioned. In their time hunting, he'd never tried one on the demonic beasts, and he was honestly unsure of the efficiency of it all. 

"Well….we're about to find out aren't we? Go." 

Yeosang nodded to the door down the hall, the trio now taking off towards it. 

"Oh and starboy!" 

The demon called, watching the older hunter spin back around to face him, confused as to why he would yell for him. 

"Take good care of my mountain, you got that?" 


End file.
